A Pair of Cat Ears Can Make the Difference
by celestialdawn2123
Summary: Milly decides to throw a big Halloween party and Suzaku decided to buy Lelouch his costume. Little does Lelouch knows, Suzaku has a fetish for cat ears. Is Lelouch the "cat" in his relationship with Suzaku or is it Suzaku? Slash story! Don't read if you don't like. You've been warned. Rated M for lemon.


**Okay so this is my very first yaoi lemon, so please if I do badly don't go hating on me. Sorry for the bad writing, this is unbeta-ed.**

* * *

"You should learn how to walk to know how to run don't you think Shirley?" I said teasingly as I smiled at her. She pouted and pushed me away from her straightening her skirt and picking up her papers, as the gentleman I was of course I helped her. "So what did you wanted to tell me?" I asked as I handed her the papers I collected.

"Thanks." She said as she took them from my hands and arranged them neatly in a pile. "Oh yeah, umm well Milly asked me to give you this." She retrieved a white envelope from her pocket and handed it to me. I eyed it suspiciously for a moment, nothing good can come from a white envelope with the Ashford seal in it. I sighed and took it anyways.

As I opened the letter carefully Shirley announced she had paper work to do and so she left, leaving me and the mysterious letter at the empty hall. It was late so the school was deserted, except for the student council of course. I read the letter carefully; it was an invitation to the Halloween party she was throwing this friday. God another of her pretentious parties? Doesn't she has enough with her birthday? But I have to go whether I like it or not, because the student council is in charge of organization according to the letter in my hands, and because it says so on the bottom of the letter.

_Don't you dare ditching this party too Lelouch, if you do so, you'll regret it._

I have to admit it, I am a bit scared of Milly when it comes to this, so this time I would go to the party, endure the boredom and get it all over.

I sighed and returned the letter into its envelope. Just as I was doing so I heard footsteps behind me, closer every time, and the air got heavier around me. Suzaku. Before I could even turn around to face him he was already pressed up behind me, his hands on my hips and he grounded his hips towards mine, makin me moan lightly.

"S-Suzaku, we're at school. Shirley and the Prez are still here." I said as I covered my mouth with the back of my hand. Suzaku was rubbing himself in my ass and I could feel him growing hard, which made me grow hard myself. "We can't do this here."

"Oh why not? There's no one watching right now Lulu." He said as his hands traveled from my hips to my crotch. He palmed my erection through my trousers. "I think you want it now." He whispered in my ear and bit into my earlobe. This time I did moaned, loud, but Suzaku covered my mouth with his hand. "Shhh. No sound or we could get caught."

Just in that moment I heard footsteps again. Oh shit! "Su...Suzaku, some one is coming. Let go of me." I said as I struggled in his arms, but he wouldn't let go. He began to rub me harder and faster and just when I thought we were going to get caught he let go of me and took a stand in front of me.

"Oh Suzaku, Lulu, I didn't know you were still here." Nina said as she pushed ger glasses un her nose. "Well I have to go. See you tomorrow." She waved at us as she walked away quickly. When she was out of sight I sighed in relief. Suzaku turned to look at me.

"I can't wait 'till the Halloween party." He said with a wink and began to walk away. No, I can't leave things like this, not after the stunt he pulled on me a few minutes ago. Not this time.

"S-Suzaku!" I called after him, demanding his presence again. Why is it that when I'm with him I suddenly become nervous and can't speak correctly? Suzaku returned towards his place in front of me, raising an eyebrow. I didn't say anything, I just hugged him by the neck and pressed my lips to his. I could feel him smiling in the kiss and he placed his hands on my hips again, this time softly. He deepened the kiss and licked my lips, demanding entrance to my mouth, which I happily obliged, but Suzaku pulled away, resting his forehead in mine. "I love you." He mouthed as he looked me in the eyes.

"Me too." I mouthed back with a big smile. After that I let him go, needing to do paper work myself I walked to the student council room and shut the door behind me.

Suzaku and I have gone out for the past 6 months, and just C.C. knows about it, which I'm totally okay with. If Shirley or Milly were to find out I think I would literally die of embarrassment, they would ask weird questions for sure, so for now we kept it a secret. You could say I'm the cat of the relationship, at first I was upset about it but I got used to sexually being molested my Suzaku at school every day, and when it comes to seducing I'm totally inexpert in the subject, when Suzaku is an expert, so I just keep the uke role.

I shook my head to clear my mind and sat down on a chair and began to look through all the papers in front of me. I sighed and rested my head in my left hand as I wrote with my right one. After a few minutes I felt someone watching me, it gave me the goosebumps. I slowly turned around, and just as I thought, C.C. was sitting on the couch. "How long have you been there?" I asked with a wirded out expression on my face.

"I walked in behind you." She said nonchalantly. "Also saw your little display with Suzaku back in the hall. Pretty hot."

"Oh shut up!" I said and turned around to the paper work again. I felt my face burning and I knew I was blushing. Fucking C.C. Whats was she doing here anyways? Whatever. I sighed, too embarrassed to even think about her now. Does she has to follow me everywhere or what?

* * *

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. I was definitely not wearing that. It's just... too embarrassing even though it suits the situation perfectly. But I'm not wearing that, not at all. Not in a million yeas, not for a night full of Suzaku kissing me and humping me and... Oh god.

...

Of course I ended up wearing the damn costume that Suzaku bought for me. It was packed in a black bo with a silver ribbon and there was even a letter attached to it.

_Humor me for tonight, you won't regret it. I promise._

_-Suzaku._

And boy is he a man of word. I succumbed at the thought of Suzaku making me all his tonight and of course, how was I supposes to say no to that thought? So here I was, walking towards the big hall where Milly organized her parties, fidgeting with the tail of my costume and covering up my arms. I could already hear the music from the other side of the door. I took a deep breath and walked into the hall. It was arranged with all kinds of Halloween decorations, pumpkins with candles inside them, bats hanging from the ceiling, there was even a chocolate fountain, but instead of chocolate it was fake blood. The whole thing was actually pretty cool and I found myself smiling. Maybe this wasn't going to be all that bad.

"Lulu! You are here." I turned to my right to see Shirley, she was wearing a too reveling lamb costume. Just what looked like an orange looking leotard with a little lamb tail and lamb ears. I have to admit she does look cute. "I thought you were going to be a mad hatter. What happen to that costume?"

"Oh umm," Oh shit, what do I say? I can't tell her Suzaku bought me this more reveling cat costume, that would look weird. Just as I was about to lie and say I broke it by accident Milly appeared next to us. I sighed in relief.

"Oh hey guys! I'm glad you are here." She said with a big smile in her face. She was wearing a queen dress, or I think. It was purple, and big and puffy, she was also wearing a black corsage and a silk scarf over her bare shoulders. "I just saw Kallen walking around here."

We all looked around to search for her. Found her! She was next to the snacks table, looking at the crowd and swaying her hips at the rhythm of the music. "Hey Kallen, over here!" Shirley called after her, waving her hand on the air to get her attention. Kallen looked over to us and smiled, her eyes still emotionless. As she walked towards us I saw she was wearing a bunny costume over her school uniform. She was only wearing bunny ears and a fluffy tail attached to her skirt. "This is a costume party Kallen." Shirley said when she reached us.

"I am wearing a costume." Kallen answered calmly as she pointed at her head, just then Rivalz joined us with Suzaku. We all laughed when we saw Rivalz, he was wearing a huge mouse costume.

"He made me wear this." He said as he pointed towards Suzaku, he was smiling widely and chuckling with the rest of us. When I saw Suzaku my heard skipped a beat. He was wearing a white knight costume, he looked like royalty. I saw him smirking at me probably because he caught me ogling him. I looked away with a blush and excused my self with the excuse of going for some punch. I took a deep breath and took a second to calm my heartbeat, then I took a cup and filled it with punch, just as I was about to drink it Suzaku appeared net to me, making me jump in surprise and spill the punch over me. I glared at him. "You totally this that on purpose." I accused him as I took a napkin and began to dry myself, but he stopped me, took my hand and dragged me towards the entrance.

"I'm going to help Lelouch clean himself up." Suzaku said to Milly as we left. He dragged me all the way to the outside of the building and towards the guest house.

"H-Hey Suzaku, wait." I said as I tried to free myself from his grip. "Where are we going?" I asked, even though I knew exactly where we were going. Why was I putting up a fight, I wanted this too. I sighed and walked next to Suzaku and took his hand in mine.

The second we were at my room and the door shut behind us Suzaku attacked me with his lips. I barely perceived that we moved, and in a matter of seconds we were next to my bed. Suzaku pushed me to the bed and climbed on top of me.

"You look so hot with that tight cat costume." He whispered in my ear. "I love when you use tight clothes, it leaves little to the imagination." As he talked he kissed my neck and then moved to my chest. I moaned at the feeling of his wet mouth on me and by that time I was desperate for some skin contact.

"Take it off." I said in a moan as I grabbed Suzakus shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying through the air.

"Someone's a little too horny aren't you?" He said with a smirk. I blushed and looked away, making Suzaku chuckle, but he complied anyways. I was wearing a one piece costume so he slowly slipped it from my shoulders reveling my whole chest and abdomen. Just as I was about to tell him, he kissed my neck and moved to my chest, taking one nipple into his mouth as he pinched the other with his free hand. His right hand as too busy unbuttoning his trousers, but I replaced his hand with mine as I pulled down his pants. When his pants were gone I moved to his shirt and took it off as well.

"I-I can't wait any more Suzaku. Please." I whispered in his ear as I hugged him closer to me and kissed his neck. "Stop teasing me."

"Hmmmm." I heard Suzaku sighing. "Then let's not make you wait any longer." And just as he said that he pulled down what was left of my costume, making my erection sprang free from its confines. He began to slowly stoke my shaft and gathered the precum that leaked out of my tip. With his free hand he took his cock in his hand and guide it to my entrance, I knew it was going to be a little painful since he didn't prepare me, but I got used to it, so I didn't mind that much. "Do you really want it Lulu?" Suzaku asked me as he pressed his tip into my entrance.

"Yes, I do. I want it, now" I demanded as I ground my hips to him. Before he completely entered me he mouthed and 'I love you', then he was inside me, making me moan and squirm in pleasure and pain.

When he saw that I was okay he began to move slowly, but I didn't want slow, I wanted it rough and fast. So I mouthed my needs. "Harder Suzaku." I moaned out loud, but he quickly covered my mouth.

"Shhh," He said as he pushed into me harder and deeper. "Nunally is still here, we don't want her to hear us now do we?" I nodded my head and shut my eyes closer as his movements increased in roughness.

I took my shaft into my own hands and began tu pump it hard, but Suzaku stopped me, replacing my hand with his. "Oh! Suzaku." I moaned, but it came out muffled by his hand. In order to keep me quiet a little longer he kissed me, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I placed my hands in his neck and lifted my ass so he could hit a new angle. I was about to come, I could sense it, my stomach clenched and I felt that coiling in the pit of my stomach that let me know when I was cumming.

I knew Suzaku was close too because his thrusts were uneven and faster. "Lelouch." He moaned into my mouth. "I'm going to cum."

"M-Me too." I said as I pulled Suzakus hair. One thrust, two thrusts, and by the third we came together, me all over mine and Suzakus stomach, and him inside me.

We were breathing hard and Suzaku collapsed in me, still inside me. He tried to move away from me but I stopped him. "Don't, just lay down." I whispered as I stoked his hair, making him lay his head down on my chest. We remained like that for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Lelouch." He said calmly. Now our breathing was evened.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Suzaku whispered, and I was sure he could hear how my heart began to beat furiously in my chest. I smiled widely and continued to stoke his silky hair.

"I love you too Suzaku. Always."


End file.
